This invention relates to a device for inserting bars into tubes, in particular bar guide tubes of lathes.
In the mechanical machining field it is known to mass-produce mechanical pieces on a lathe starting from bars. In the case for example of multi-spindle lathes, the bar has to be inserted into a guide bar tube on the machine, which then successively feeds the bar. The bars, taken from a store and deposited on a guide axially to the guide bar tube, are inserted into this latter by a so-called bar thrust device which is operated by a drive system, for example of the chain type.
The bar thrust device, which is disposed behind the bar and along the axis thereof, is often of considerable length, as in most cases it is required to move the rear end of the bar considerably beyond the rear end of the tube. The total length of the device, represented, in practice, by the sum of the lengths of the bar and bar thrust device, is consequently generally considerable, this drawback being aggravated by the fact that the device is disposed longitudinally to the machine tool, i.e. in the direction of its maximum length. In many cases, this prejudices its installation.